Not Our Goody Two Shoes Prim
by WhatsUrProblem
Summary: The 74th games was one to remember. It all started when she volunteered for a loved one. But what happened if she didn't. This is the story of Prim, and her Hunger games. I think if she were reaped we all can agree she wouldn't be our Goody-two shoes Prim
1. Chapter 1

Not our Goody-two shoes Prim

**A/N: We all know the Hunger games rebellion was started by Katniss. It all started when she decided to step up to the plate and volunteer to take her little sister's place in the dreadful hunger games. But what do you guys think would happen if for some miraculous reason Katniss didn't volunteer? What would happen to prim? Our sweet little Prim, thrown into the arena with 23 vicious and blood-thirsty tributes. I think it's obvious she wouldn't be our goody-two shoes Prim anymore.**

(From Prim's Point of view)

I'm half asleep, with my left arm hanging loosely over the stiff mattress, and my light blonde hair, brushing its self over my face. I swiftly blow my hair away, as buttercup jumps up onto my bed.

Like I need another one in this bed. It's already cramped with just me and my mother in here. Oh well, I think to myself. Buttercup takes small steps as she walks in a circular motion around my ankles about 4 times before she actually sits down. At least Buttercup's fur keeps my legs warmer than this blanket does.

I've almost fallen back asleep, when Katniss lets out a deep yawn, quickly followed by a loud hiss by Buttercup. "Stupid cat!" my sister sneers, sleepily. Buttercup then sneakily walked over to Katniss about to pounce on her face when I decided I should step in. "Oh come on, no need for a catfight you too." I said in baby talk as I picked up Buttercup, underneath her front legs. I set Buttercup in her own bed as I walked down the hall and into our closet.

"Remember its reaping day." said Katniss. "How could I forget when it's the day i could get killed!" I said to myself softly, under my breath. Opening the rigged door, I wondered what it would be like to live a life of luxury, to be in a family of wealthy careers and victors._ Hmmm…should I wear my sparkling silver dress, my mini skirt with a grey flaunty top, or maybe my gold frilled dress? Oh I know! I will wear my purple silk dress, embroidered with silver thread, and bejewelled with diamonds! It's perfect!_

Then my eyes arrived back from dreamland and I stared at my empty closet. I leaned against the door frame, looking at my real options. There are my regular clothes on the bottom of the closet floor, and the only reaping clothes we have are hanging on two hangers in the closet .A skirt and blouse for me and a lovely fabricated dress for my mother.

I wonder what Katniss is going to wear? I think to myself. "I'm going to go hunting" Katniss says. "I'll be back in time for the reaping's." "Okay" I reply, as my mother just sits there staring of into space. I grab the only nice outfit I have, and change into it in the bathroom.

I come out with my cream white lacy blouse, and my pale brown knee length skirt. I fiddle with my top's ties, when my mother decides to say her first words of the day. "Come here." She says so silently and fast that it sounds like the words are conjoined. I walk over to her on the couch, and sit down in her lap. "We're going to do your hair, so you're prepared for your first reaping" "Thank you mother" is all I can say.

I love my mother, there's no doubt about it. It's just sometimes I side with Katniss. Our mother doesn't provide for us, and Katniss is forced to act as the mother or father figure of the family. Mother gently brushed my corkscrew curls as they tugged back when the brush passed through them. "Mother," I politely say. "Uh…oh yes dear?" my mom replied, snapping back into reality. "What happens if Katniss gets reaped?" I say. At the moment I don't even care that it's my first year in the reaping's. Katniss has the high chance of getting picked. After all those years of taking tesserae, and all those extra entries because of age, I'm extremely worried for her. Who would take care of our mother? Mother can't find an answer to my question. She loves Katniss like I do, but she knows what lurks in those arenas, she knows what a district 12 girl's future is.

"I'm back!" says Katniss seeming happier then she was this morning. She always is happier when she comes back from hunting. I personally think its Gale that makes her happier. He's just like her. Katniss goes to the bathroom and draws a bath. After she's done bathing, mother walks into the bathroom giving Katniss a dress and helping her fix her hair. When she comes out, Katniss looks stunning. The light blue satin dress hugs her waist and shows off her curves. Katniss looks like a princess, and that's something I never thought I would say. Her dark brown hair is braided to the side of her head, covering one of the straps in the dress.

"You, you look beautiful!" is all I can spit out.

Katniss bends down a bit to my height and says "So do you Prim." While tapping me on the nose. We head off to the reaping, while I try to hold up my blouse. It's a little big on me, but it's still wearable. We take our seats with the many other people from district 12, all sitting with anticipation. I look around; when my head starts to hurt so I put my head down during the speech the mayor gave on the dark days.

I then hear the clicking sound from the capitol escort, Effie Trinket's shoes, and I raise my head. "Ladies first!" she says gleefully. She walks over to the girls reaping ball and places her perfectly smooth hand inside of it. _Please don't be Katniss! Please don't be Katniss_! I say in my head. "Primrose Everdeen she calls out. _Yes! It's not Katniss._ Then I recognize the name. It's not Katniss who was reaped, it was me.

All the 12 year olds sitting next to me turn around to get a glimpse of me. You can tell that they don't feel sorry for me, they're just glad they weren't reaped. Effie Trinket turns her head sideways, as her pink wig starts to slip off. I walk up to the stage, my fists by my sides, and I just stand there up on stage.

I look over to Katniss, who I swear almost passed out. When she finally gets a hold of herself, I look at her with wishing full eye's, that maybe, just maybe, she will help me.

I can see her mouth my name _Prim….Prim_ she tries to say, but nothing comes out. She tries to say _I volunteer_ but again, nothing comes out. Effie Trinket then makes her way over to the boy's reaping ball. My eyes are still fixed on Katniss's when she mouths _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Prim. _Then she cups her face with her scared hands and bows her head.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie screams out.

Katniss's head jerks up suddenly, as she stares at his face, it's almost like she's having a flashback or trying to remember something. I don't pay attention to much of what happened, and before I know it, I'm in the justice building.

It's filled with plenty of rooms, all designed differently. The room which I'm escorted into has big, heavy wooden doors, with marble pillars standing tall at the entrance. I take a seat on the brown leather chair, which is surrounded by small wooden chairs, with a light brown floral patterned cushion. The walls are all made of a brown mahogany wood, making the place seem so dark, as if it's almost night time.

My mother is first to walk in with Gale. "Where's Katniss….?" I slowly say. Great, I think to myself. She probably won't even come. She probably thinks I'm mad because she didn't volunteer for me. I mean, I know she tried to. I'm not mad. I guess it's for the best. "She's coming in by herself." Gale says.

The entire time Gale is the only one who says anything. My mother is sobbing, while I talk to Gale. "I'm rooting for you." He says. "Thanks, but don't get your hopes up." I say, with every word coming out softer. My mother then comes up to me and gives me hug and kisses my forehead. That's all she seems can bring herself to do, and that's when the peace keepers, escort them out.

Katniss walks in and sits right beside me. We both don't say a word for about a minute. Katniss hides behind her hair, and I have my head bowed down while I twiddle with my thumbs.

"I-I'm sorry." Katniss manages to get out. I raised my head. "Why?" I reply back. "Because, I didn't volunteer for you." Katniss mutters, feeling disappointed in herself. I went back to twiddling my thumbs. I didn't know what to say. "I tried to volunteer for you!" she says, her tone oozing with guilt. "But, the words just didn't come out! I was so in shock! Please forgive me Prim please!" she says, almost in tears. "Please…." She says one last time, as a tear escapes her eye. "I know you tried." I said. "I never was mad at you." I said in a monotone voice. She wrapped her arms around me, and I hugged her back. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." She replied, tapping my nose.

"Katniss?" I asked. "Yes, Prim?" she said eagerly. "Uhm…..why were you so in shock about that Peeta guy?" I asked curiously. "That Prim, is another story, that I'd love to tell you, when you get back." She said. I cocked an eyebrow. "Katniss, it's pretty obvious I'm not coming back." I said, speaking the truth. "No it's not. As long as you always know who you are, you can do anything." Katniss said.

As she was escorted out, I couldn't even see her wave bye, because the blur of my tears, had taken over my eyesight.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked it; I just wanted to write from Prim's perspective, because she is a very unique character. Me being similar to her age, wanted to show what it's really like to be small. Anyways Read and Review, and depending on how many reviews I get, will determine whether I continue this story or not. Thanks,**

**~WhatsUrProblem =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The speed of the train, coming in for a stop blew my hair completely in front of my face, blowing out the clips that mother put in my hair. Before I knew it I was on the big blue train, taking us to the Capitol.

I was escorted to the dinner table, alongside Haymitch; my drunken mentor, Effie; my capitol escort and Peeta Mellark; my fellow district partner. We all were served a light chicken broth, alongside crescent rolls, and a plate of tender stake. No one said a word but Haymitch, occasionally.

He reached his hand for the wine bottle when Effie smacked his hand away. He stared at her oddly.

"Not now" she whispered.

Haymitch just glared at Effie, and when he was about to start an argument, Peeta changed the topic.

"So, how has it been working for the capitol?" He asks Effie.

You can tell by the way Effie looked at him, no one has ever asked her that question before. She's just been used to taking on some scared kids, that don't try to make a new relationship before they die.

"It's good." Effie said back.

I think she realized that it's going to be harder this year than it has been before. But what's so different about this year? Does she see something in one of us? She is usually giddy, and filled with glee. But right now, she appears to be quiet and sad.

"You ready to watch the reaping's?" Effie jumps up and says happily.

Shoot…spoke too soon. I guess quiet Effie is over, and it's back to the cause of headaches Effie. Peeta, Effie and I take a sit on the couch. Peeta is sitting bent over and his elbows are resting on his legs. Effie is sitting up pit straight and her pink wig looks like it has a mood of its own, which turns out to be joyful, just like Effie.

On the other hand, I'm sitting as if I was just run over by a car. My back is buried into the red velvet couch, and my arms and legs are all spread apart on the arm of the couch. I look over to see what's holding up Haymitch. When I turn to see him, he is chugging down that bottle of wine, which Effie had earlier taken away from him. I turned my head and rolled my eyes.

The reapings started in order. District 1, 2, and 4 looked like typical careers, but district 2 this year really scared me. Frankly District 5, 6, and 7 were quite boring. Along with the other district's too. Then the words "District 11" popped up onto the screen and one little girl caught my attention. She was around the same size as me, but she had a dark skin tone, and a rougher complexion. You could tell she was weak, but she put on an act, as if she wasn't scared. I thought she was pretty convincing, until i looked into her eyes.

Those same eyes that I used on Katniss that morning. Those same eye's that I was wearing today. They were full of fear. Fear of the capitol. But the only difference was that my fear was for the capitol. Hers were for the fear of death.

Then, reality slapped me in the face._ Death_. How could I have been so clueless, and stupid? I had never truly understood how effective these games could be. I was only used to knowing that someone was not coming back. And this time it would be me.

I gulped, and my head shook back and forth. _What would happen to Katniss, Gale, and my mother? _All those years that Katniss tried to keep me alive and well feed, now all seem useless. My eyes were still filled with fear, and now they were also filled with tears.

I broke down sobbing on the floor, right in front of Effie, Haymitch and Peeta. I looked up and I didn't even say a word, because they knew what I was going through. Well at least Effie and Peeta did. They knew what I was going through, because my eyes said it all. I swear they can tell a story. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.

**To be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and a short chapter, please read the authors note at the bottom. Thanks. ENJOY! **

**...Continuation of Chapter 2**

I tried to control myself, but the tears continued to roll down my face. I lay down on the floor crippled, almost as if someone had murdered me. Now that scares me even more. If this is what I'm acting like, just thinking of death, how will i react, when my life actually is threatened?

"Prim..." Peeta whispered, because no one else had said anything.

I didn't answer. Why should I answer him? What does it matter if he is showing compassion now? Later on he's just going to attempt to slaughter me like the rest of the tributes?

"Prim..." Peeta said again.

"It's okay..." Effie repeated annually, trying to calm me down.

Peeta grabbed me, and picked me up, and brought me onto the couch.

"STOP IT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked.

I continued to cry and cry and cry. Effie continued to pat my back, and she rubbed my head as if I were a kitten. Peeta then started shushing me, and surprisingly I started to calm down. I took quite a few deep breaths, and then I was finally able to talk.

"You know, if we just gave her some of this alcohol, she would have been much calmer so much sooner." Haymitch said.

Effie and Peeta both threw a glare at Haymitch, with disappointed in their eyes. There gazes redirect themselves back to me within a couple seconds.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks.

I look up at him and it takes about a minute before I find enough breath for air.

"I...Just...don't want to...die..." I muttered through tears and whimpers.

Effie, Peeta or Haymitch didn't say anything. They knew it was true. I wasn't going to make it back. If you were to ask anyone they would all agree that I would not make it, in an arena full of blood-thirsty tributes.

"I'm here for you." Peeta said.

I was surprised. Peeta? Wanting to be allied with me? A small little twelve year old girl. At first I took it as a compliment, but when Effie also looked at him as a sweetheart, I knew it must have been part of some plan. He wanted to look strong, and reliable, and he wanted sponsors to think he was protecting me. But oh, no. I would rather play this game by myself. My blue eyes narrowed.

"Thanks for the offer Peeta, but i already know who I want as my ally." I said, trying not to make my tone less suspicious.

I let out a few more tears, when I started to remember Katniss, and my mother.

Peeta left, seeming a bit angry, but at the same time he brought Haymitch with him. _Good._ I thought to myself. I need some time away from the boys.

I couldn't believe where I was. And it was a place where i didn't want to be. It wasn't a satisfying feeling.

Now all who was left was Effie and I. We didn't say much to each other. I think for a first, Effie was really upset. Today, with all of this drama, she seems like a teenager going through all these mood swings. First she seems so excited, and now, she seems so...gloomy. I feel bad; I'm bringing everyone else into what my concerns are.

"Uhm Prim..." Effie says quietly.

I raised my head to see what she wanted.

"Who do you want as an ally?" Effie blurts out, with a look of curiosity to her face.

I knew who I wanted as an ally. That girl from 11, but I was afraid Effie would disapprove of her. I continued to think whether i should tell Effie the truth or not. Then suddenly, it didn't become what others wanted, but what I wanted.

"I want the girl from 11...Rue, I think her name is." I replied to Effie's curiosity.

You could tell she wasn't very pleased with my decision. I looked up at her, and before she could say something; through my eyes she could really tell that this was what I wanted.

"Okay" Effie replied in a light tone.

My mouth transformed from droopy and sad to ecstatic and grateful.

"Thanks Effie" I said, trying to show my appreciation.

Effie just smiled, and laid my head down into her arms and she started combing my hair through her fingers.

Is this really Effie? I thought. She seems so tamed and calm at the moment. Maybe she just acts that way to make the games seem more...pleasant? And so the children don't worry as much. But Effie already knows that I'm already worried. I think by making a fool of myself, drained the happy out of Effie. Either I'm a horrible person, or a miracle worker.

Then the bus arrived to its destination. You would think you would be excited to be in a place where you get to experience new things. Not me. I took in a deep breath, and tried as hard to keep my tears in. To Effie and Haymitch I'm fine with being a terrified wimp, but to the viewers watching, I have to look confident, otherwise I'm not coming home.

Effie then walked to the back of the train, to get Haymitch and Peeta.

"Guys, the train arrived earlier than expected. Were in the capitol." I could faintly hear Effie say.

_The capitol._

I took a deep breath in, and while I exhaled I closed my eyes. I thought about all those people that I wish I could have said a last goodbye to, and those people who I wish I could give more than just a goodbye to. The last person who came to my mind was Katniss. I have to stay strong for her; I continued to say in my head. If I die, Katniss is just going to end up like my mother, and I would want that to happen to anyone but Katniss. Katniss is a strong girl with potential. And I love her.

I then stepped out of the train, looking upwards; no stars were visible like they were in district 12. We were surrounded by pink, purple and even rainbow coloured buildings, and people!

I continued to look forward, and the last thing I saw was the immense flashing lights from the heavy, and many cameras.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know that this one wasn't the best chapter, and it's quite short. It's just have you guys ever had that feeling where you don't have any inspiration for a chapter, and you just don't feel confident going into it? Well that's Kind of how I felt while writing this. Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks!**

**~WhatsUrProblem**


End file.
